Ghost Boy meets The Chosen One
by katiecat2004
Summary: Danny's parents are going to see a old friend in the UK which terns out to be Mina Van Helsing who introduces them to Vlad.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: I do not own Young Dracula or Danny Phantom. This is a random idea I had one day. Set after both shows season threes but phantom planet didn't happen.**

Danny's POV.

I woke up one morning to dad saying we wore going to see one of their old friends in the UK but let's start at the beginning of that day.

I got up to my alarm for the last day of school and went down stairs and then dad said to me "Danny when you get home you need to start packing as in a week we will be going to the UK to see one of mine and your moms old friends." So I just nodded my head and went to school.

At school I told Sam and Tucker what dad told me then Sam asked "do you have any idea who this friend is?"

"No I think it's someone they met when they went to see the ghost fighting branch in the UK." I answered.

"So you're going to stay with a miseries person sounds fishy to me." Tuck chimed in.

"Yes I hope there not some weirdo obsessed with ghost hunting too." I said.

Then Sam added "ye or there a nice normal person."

"I dote that with my parents being there friend. We better get to class before we're late." And with that we went.

The rest of the day went smoothly with the obligatory visit form the box ghost the only 'battle' I had to dele with. Then when I got home I packed two to three weeks worth of clothes in my suitcase.

That night I couldn't sleep as I kept imagining this friend as a crazy sociopath. It was offal but we still had a week till are visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer in chapter 1. Now for the YD side.**

Vlad's POV

I woke up one morning to a letter from Jonathan telling me his mum had some friends coming from America and wanted to introduce me for some reason.

 _Dear Vlad,_

 _My mum has jested informed that in a week's time she is having friends come over from America and has asked me to ask you if you could come to the slayers gild HQ to be introduced to them._

 _Jonno._

So I decided to show Erin and ask her to come with me.

I knocked on her door and hared a faint "come in."

"Good morning beautiful." I said as I worked in.

"Morning. What's that?" She asked pointing at the paper in my hand.

"It's a letter from Jonno saying that in a weeks time some of Mina's old friends are coming over from America and she wants to intrudes me to them. I wondered if you would come with me? Ya know as backup."

"Yes I will it would be nice to meet some new people."

"Thank you. I'll send him a letter back saying we will both be there." And with that I left Erin to get dressed.

 _Dear Jonno,_

 _Me and Erin will both come as it would be nice to meet some new people._

 _Vlad._

 _Dear Vlad,_

 _Thanks mum was so pleased when I told her you agreed to come._

 _Will see you then._

 _Jonno._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would love to hear your suggestions. Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

A week later.

Danny's POV.

It was the day of the flight.

We woke up at 5am and got a taxi to the airport.

We got checked in, went throw security and boarded the flight.

It was a 9 hour flit which was surprisingly ok with little turbulence.

Then we were in the UK for the first time. We went throw security got are bags and went out to find a taxi waiting for use.

The taxi tuck use to somewhere called the Sayers gild and Jazz asked "is this friend in anyway strange."

So both mom and dad replayed "no. Not really." That made both me and Jazz worry.

When we got inside there was a women with brown hair, a boy with darkish skin, another pail boy with black hair and a girl a bit shorter stud next to him.

"Maddie, Jack how long has it been? This is my son Jonathan. This is Erin and this is Vladimir." The women with the brown hair said.

 _Vladimir that's a weird name._ I throat.

"Mina I have no clue." Mom replied "this is our daughter Jazz and son Danny."

"Hello it is nice to meet you." Jazz stepped forward to sake Mina's hand.

"Its nice to mace your equations." Valdimir said coming over to mum and dad. I sore something in him something not human.

"its nice to meet you too Vladimir." Mum replied

"Please call me vald."

"You must hungry after your flight." Mina announced "I have got use all a booking at a very good local restaurant why don't we start working there." So we started working.

On the walk there dad asked Vlad "So vlad where do you come from as Vladimir is not exactly an English name."

"I originally come from Romania but I've been living in the UK sins I was 12." He reapplied.

We got to the restaurant and had a lovely stake diner than went to Mina's house. It was quite big the only problem being me and Jazz had to share a room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Vlad's POV.

When we were introduce Mina's friends we went to a stake. As expected there were some quarries about my name so I just told them what I tell everyone else.

After we ordered and got are food, obviously rear for me, I noticed something about the young one Danny which I pointed out to Erin and she just told me "stop being paranoid not everybody's out to kill you." Then thank God the conversation changed.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Fenton what is it you do for a living." Erin asked.

"Well love we're what you would call ghost hunters." Reapplied Mrs. Fenton.

"What about you dear?"Mr. Fenton inquired. I really didn't want Erin to answer incise she slipped up whit the answer.

"Well both me and Vlad are still in school." She answered winking at me."How do you know you know Mina?"

"We met her when she was doing a report for the gild on are branch as there both connected."They replied.

"What's a meter you haven't talked much?" Jazz asked me.

"Nothing. I'm just not confident around new people." I used that as an excuse as I was actually studying them.

The rest of the meal was ok and then we went home at home I spoke to Bertrand about the Danny kid.

"I'm telling you he did not smell like a normally breather."

"What was this other sent like? Try to descry it to me."

"It was like breather mixed with like a death chemical smell."

"That's the smell of ectoplasm."

"But he didn't look like a ghost."

"He must be the halfa. I heard about him he is only half ghost which when you think about it is kind of staring."

"So will he know what I am."

"No as far as I'm aware he only possesses a sense for other ghost."

 _Well that's a small relief_ I thought "thank Bertrand." Then I left him and decided to get some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer in chapter one. Sorry haven't up dated in a while was on holiday and had writers block.**

Danny's POV

The first day wasn't that bad. I spent the day with Jonno as he showed us around the slayers guild HQ. It was actually quite interesting which I found to be a surprise.

I was so glad that today didn't contain any ghost fights as I would like no one here to find out about that little secret.

When we got back to their house it was almost dark so I decided to go for a walk well more like a fly.

When I got to the woods I went ghost but there was someone else there hopefully they didn't see but no such luck.

 **A/N:only short as I don't have many ideas the next one will be longer.**


End file.
